Silver
Silver Birth & Family *'Birth Date' - April 7th *'Creation Date' - September 3rd, 2018 *'Age' - 19 years *'Birth Place' - North Woods Hospital *'Gender & Pronouns' - Female; She/Her *'Zodiac' - Aries *'Creature' - Nekomimi (Neko for short) 'Familial' Name - User - Affiliation - Status - Gender - Relation *Twilight - N/A - ??? - Deceased - Female - Mother *Typhoon - N/A - North Woods - Alive - Male - Father *Plu - N/A - North Woods - Alive - Female - Sister Dispositional *'Dispositional Summary' - A playful, lovable, forgetful girl. She doesn't like sharing her possessions most of the time, and is clever enough to figure her way out of certain situations, that would be found hard to do by others. She's loyal to her friends and almost never breaks off her relationship with one, aside from a few exceptional situations. However, she gets distracted by mice, cat toys, and heat, but sometimes not for very long. Silver does a lot of what others tell her to do, sometimes without question, and is smart enough to know what to avoid. She also is carefree, and doesn't fuss about simple things like what to wear or eat. *'Positive Traits' - Clever | Lovable | Loyal *'Neutral Traits' - Playful | General Obedience | Carefree *'Negative Traits' - Easily Distracted | Forgetful | Selfish *'Updates' - N/A Corporeal Intrapersonal 'Romance' *'Eye Candy (Physical)' - Lean build, short hair *'Eye Candy (Mental)' - Smart, humerus, optimistic *'Sexuality' - Bisexual *'Romantic Orientation' - Biromantic Looking for: *'✓ (yes), ྾ (no), ? (unsure), ❦ (maybe), ❧ (leaning to no)' **❦ Long-lasting Relationship **? Short-term Relationship **✓ Open Relationship **྾ Quick Fling **྾ Kits (out of a fling) **❧ Kits (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship *'Current Mate/Crush' - N/A *'Past Mates/Crushes' - N/A *'People Silver is Attracted To' - N/A *'People Silver was formerly attracted to' - N/A *'People Attracted to Silver' - N/A *'People formerly attracted to Silver' - N/A 'Opinions' These opinions are of the OC, not the roleplayer.Name | User | Relation | Status"Silver's thoughts." *'Familial' **Twilight | N/A | Mother | Deceased "She was alright... A bit too strict. I feel guilty that I don't miss her." **Typhoon| N/A | Father | Alive "I love him so much! He always played with me and we did so much fun stuff together!" **Plu| N/A | Sister | Alive "She generally kept to herself. I think her closest bond she ever made was with me. I haven't seen her since I moved out..." *'Others' **Name | User | Relation | Status "Insert" Historical Circumstances of Birth *''Meh'' Childhood *Plu and Silver rarely played with each other. Otherwise, Plu was always reading or drawing. Silver was generally getting into trouble by her mom, but she hang out with friends most of the time. Adulthood *Silver moved out when she was 18, and found a nice apartment room. She doesn't really have a job. She just... somehow gets by. Mostly she takes job requests, like lawn-mowing or something. Trivia & Miscellaneous 'Trivia' *Silver is the only aqua-hair of her family. Typhoon had navy blue, Twilight had light brown, and Plu had dark brown. *Silver has a variety of cat-based abilities, such as: retractable claws (on fingertips), heat tolerance, night vision, speed (up to 30 MPH), and sharp teeth. 'Quotations' *"(Place quotes from your character in roleplay.)" -(Name) to (Name). 'Preferences' Likes *'Flavor' - Chocolate ice-cream "It's so yummy and cold and sweet!" *'Plant' - Tulips "They're so pretty! And they smell great too." *'Weather' - Sunny "When the sun's out, the world around shines. And it's a little warmer!" *'Color' - Orange "I dunno, it's a warm color." *'Food' - Fish "It's juicy and yummy! I like cooked salmon the best, I think." *'Person' - Typhoon "Best dad in the world! Nya~!" Dislikes *'Flavor' - Snails "I once tried them and eww! I think I threw up that day." *'Plant' - Coniferous trees "When you climb them, you get needles on you and they take forever to clean out! Plus, I sneeze when I'm around them." *'Weather' - Thunderstorms "Thunder is so loud and the lightning is so random... It feels like I'd go deaf of blind unless I'm 'hiding' indoors somewhere!" *'Color' - Neon yellow "It's just so bright, it hurts!" *'Food' - Soup "It's so time-consuming to eat it and I get bored easily." *'Person' - Spots "They were so annoying in elementary school.. Ugh! I'm happy they moved away." 'Current Thoughts & Musings' *"It's interesting how my friends from school gave up contact with me. Guess it's cause they're farther away from me now!" Gallery Silver_by_NightHowl.png|By NightHowl on Discord Silver_by_MoonInk.png|By MoonInk Silver by SirSnickety.png|Silver by SirSnickety THIS FORMAT IS FREE TO USE. This format is made by TheDarkOverlordOfAll. You may use this format provided you follow the regulations shown here. Do NOT remove this credit slate from the page. If you see a page utilizing this format without this slate, please inform the creator of the format. Thank you for cooperating. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Original Characters Category:Humanoids